borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Deathtrap
|image = File:DTrap.png |imagewidth = 250 |character = Gaige |type = Action Skill |tier = 0 |maxpoints = 1 |tree = |minlevel = 5 |effect = Summon Deathtrap to fight for you. |cooldown = 60 seconds. }} The is the science project-turned bodyguard of the Mechromancer class, Gaige. Formerly called "D374-TP," before release it is now affectionately called "DT" or "Deathtrap" by Gaige, its creator. Gaige's skill, "Summon Deathtrap," summons Deathtrap to fight for her. Appearance Deathtrap is a hulking floating robotic torso with no legs and massive arms ending in digistructed claws. Its appearance will change depending on which of Gaige's skill trees are invested in, including saw blades on its back and stickers on its chest reflecting different upgrades. Attacks Deathtrap's main method of attack is a single melee strike with its digistructed claws every 1.5 seconds. Against flying or otherwise out of reach enemies, Deathtrip will fire a highly accurate electric bolt from its eye. Investment in Gaige's skill trees will change the way Deathtrap attacks. Robot Rampage changes its attack to a flurry of attacks, Explosive Clap gives it an area of effect explosive attack, Make it Sparkle adds elemental damage to each melee strike, and The Stare gives a range incendiary attack. Deathtrap also deals roid damage if player has Sharing is Caring skill and equips any shield that has roid damage. Deathtrap stays on the battlefield for 60 seconds and has a 60-second cooldown before skill augmentation. Notes *Deathtrap was built by Gaige as a science fair project. It was originally designated the "Mechanized Anti-Bully Deterrent," or "Project DT," but was subsequently changed to "Deathtrap" when Gaige learned that her project design was stolen by a classmate. *Gaige uses her cybernetic arm to digistruct Deathtrap into existence. *While Deathtrap is described as being digistructed just like its claws, the claws seem to be purely energy based while the machine is metallic. *During actual game-play Deathtrap is capable of flying not only up to areas out of reach by Gaige but also through obstacles to get to enemies. It will go through buildings, walls, vehicles, and even through the floor. It is unknown if this is a glitch unforeseen by the developers or done on purpose. *The bolt from Deathtraps eye, which he uses against flying enemies like Rakks, is registered by the game as a bolt from an electric barrel. So every kill with this attack counts towards the challenge "Not Full of Monkeys". *Deathtrap can be used for "botting". There is currently one spot known for suitable botting. You must take Upshot Robot and Sharing is Caring skills first. Then go to Vault of the Warrior and kill The Warrior. After killing The Warrior, Volcanic Rakks continue to respawn. You can farm huge experience by just standing there; Rakks give about 75-100 exp per kill. Upshot Robot keeps your Deathtrap up forever and Sharing is Caring protects him from taking health damage. *There is an important bug for who keeps/summons Deathtrap while in some missions. After killing The Warrior and hitting the moonshot button, If Deathtrap was alive while doing this, he will kill Handsome Jack immediately. This prevents hearing Jack's crying about failure and Lilith cannot kill Jack. This also happens in Sawtooth Cauldron, where you enrage Mortar by destructing his prized buzzard. Deathtrap immediately destroys the buzzard after you press the button. Causes some Brick/Mortar dialogue loss, Also in Opportunity, during the Statuesque quest, Deathtrap continuosly hits statues even if it's already broken. In general, Deathtrap keeps hitting inanimate or usable objects which ruins playing experience. If you have Upshot Robot skill and your Deathtrap stucked by hitting something while you are killing the bad guys, you're doomed. *If Deathtrap destroys a varkid pod with his eye bolt (he won't use his normal claw slash against them), the evolved varkid will spawn immediatly, instead of getting exp for destroying the pod. Other attacks like Explosive Clap destroy the pod normally. *Gaige's official profile states, that fighting airborne enemies is one of Deathtraps weak points, while it is actually one of his main fortes, since his eye bolt will never miss and does moderate damage, enabling him to deal with most of them by himself in a short time. *For some reason, Deathtrap appears in front of a player's inventory screen and other menus if they are open, even if it is not that player's Deathtrap. *If you have the skills The Stare and Buck Up Deathtrap will occasionally glitch so that he fires his heat beam at Gaige (dealing no damage) or restores the shields of a nearby enemy. (360 and PC) Media Deathclap concept.png|Deathtrap concept art Dtrapx610.jpg|Deathtrap design art Gaige & D374-TP - Render.png|Deathtrap and Gaige render The stare.jpg|The Stare Explosive clap.jpg|Explosive Clap Jtkok-Borderlands-2-Jtkkpek 33.jpg Gaige & DT.jpg Category:Article stubs Category:Borderlands 2 Category:Skills Category:Robots